Sebastian Tepes
“Let your boys test their wings. They may not be eagles, but that doesn't mean they shouldn't soar free.” - Iset to her niece Nefertari about her sons while she was pregnant with them Sebastian Morpheus Ezekiel Dracul Tepes Is the second son between Nefertari Cartwright and Román Tepes, and the middle child between the triplets with his older twin brother being Milan and the older brother to Matéo. And he is also the older brother to Phoebe and Thomas, and his older sister is Maia. Through his father he is the younger half-brother to quadruplets Diana, Sasha, Athena, and Isabel. Background Early Life Appearance Sebastian is an attractive young man that has a strong jawline, dark brown hair and hazel/green eyes with long eyelashes and nice eyebrows. He looks very much like the mixture of his parents he gets his tall, attractive, and fairly well built with lean muscles from his father. He also got his full, lush lips also from his father. Through his mother he is of Egyptian, French, Bajan, Scot-Irish, and through his father he is of Romanian, Bulgarian and Hungarian descent. When revealing his Vampire nature, either when he is overcome with aggressive instinct or hunger or if he wills it, his inhumanly flexible jaws and mouth will stretch and grow until his bite can engulf the entire throat of a victim. And has several rows of sharp teeth. Tattoos # Personality Unlike his two brothers Milan and Matéo who like to rough house, Sebastian communicates with others by showing his cuteness. When playtime is over and dad comes to get them instead of rebelling and arguing with dad Sebastian will use his cuteness to try to coax dad into letting him play a bit longer. Also when Sebastian wakes up earlier than his dad and brothers he will courteously greet his mother. And then go off to play on his own without waking his family up. Sebastian loves to sing songs and dance. He also has shown to get into minor fights with his younger brother, Matéo, and then immediately make up by hugging him. Powers Vampire Powers * Enhanced Strength: Sebastian has used his enhanced strength countless times, once even to send a person flying 20 feet through the air while other times he has grappled with and overpowered others or choked them with one hand in a grip seemingly the strength of the metal. * Daytime Walking: User is a nocturnal creature (typically a vampire) able to withstand exposure to direct sunlight and be active during the day. This can be because they are a Dhampir, are endowed with magic or are unique physically in one way or another. * Mesmerization: Whoever has Sebastian's face and eyes in their line if sight and whoever Sebastian has in his line of sight, Milan can control by speaking. Sebastian has used his power of mesmerization countless times, he has used it to initiate sex with women, he has used it to make a cop stick a gun in his mouth and to make people lose their memory. * Enhanced Durability: Even as a Dhampir Sebastian would consistently cut himself without feeling much pain. * Regenerative Healing: Sebastian can heal in a very rapid time. Though not as fast as his father and not to the point where he will be able to avoid significant discomfort. * Immortality: Because Sebastian is a half Vampire he can age slower and is immune to most diseases. * Shapeshifting: Sebastian like his namesake Morpheus he can transform into any person he has ate or meet, or had any skin-to-skin contact. Relationships Family “Youth can not know how age thinks and feels. But old men are guilty if they forget what it was to be young.” - His mother Tari to him about being young and the difference between old Milan is the oldest of the triplets and shares a close relationship with his twin brother's Sebastian and Matéo, and he can tell them any thing and they can tell him anything. Due to being the eldest out of the three his is the most responsible often stopping his brother's and younger non-twin siblings from getting into trouble and not doing things that will cause them to regret it. Friends Trivia * His middle name is Morpheus who is the god of dreams, who takes shape of humans. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Skylar Family Category:Cartwright Family Category:House Dracul Tepes Category:Dhampir Category:House Nightshade Category:Shapeshifters Category:Brown Family